The present invention relates to a work machine, in particular to an excavator, having a boom, an extension element and a piece of working equipment, wherein the extension element is attached to a pivotal connection axle of the boom via a first gimbal mounting and bears the piece of working equipment.
The work machine is in this respect in particular a hydraulic excavator to whose arm a gripper is attached via which bulk goods can be loaded. To increase the working range of such a work machine, extension elements are known which can be screwed between the mechanical gripper system and the gimbal gripper mounting. However, the gripper with the attached extension element has a very large lever length. This can also have a disadvantageous effect on the mechanical gripper system and can in particular result in damage to the ship's floor in port transfers.